Alone I Break
by Colmillios
Summary: Because to me my little Sasuke..you are more precious then the Leaf village itself, maybe even more precious then my own life..Song Fic/Oneshot.


A/N:** This was written for a contest with another website. **

**I do not own Naruto or the song I used "Alone I Break" by KoRn this was written solely for your entertainment of reading.**

**I start the story off at around Chapter 387. This is all though Itachi's point of view and I try my best to explain the whole fight.**

**Also first ever Song Fic, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

He stands before me more determined then ever to get rid of me off the face of the earth. Little does he know that I have plans of my own. Using my crows as a distraction it gives me the opening that I need to knock my little brother backwards. Letting him hit the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. I watch as he tries to get up and charge up his chidori but I am more faster then him. For good measure I grab his wrist and punch him in the gut making it harder for him to breathe. I explain to him that it is my destiny to become the most powerful shinobi and I need his light for me to accomplish this goal.

Lifting up my hand he is speechless as I put my first two fingers and thumb around his eye. I tell him, "Forgive me Sasuke..but this is my reality...give me your light." I take the left one first and listen to the screams of my younger brother and watch him as he sees the blood on his hand. But I am not finished yet, I need the other one I tell him. Not wanting to be a victim of another eye gouging he uses his curse seal to knock me back. I carefully place his left eye in a glass jar that I have hidden up my sleeve. He soon finds out that I am the better of the two when it comes to this eye game. He has no clue that I have a shadow clone behind him that now has a hold of him. I walk back to him and get ready to take the other eye and he slowly pulls back away from me in fear of me taking the other one. Something is wrong though my world is starting to fall apart...what is going on!

_Pick me up _

_Been bleeding too long_

_Right here, right now_

_I'll stop it somehow_

_I will make it go away_

_Can't be here no more_

_Seems this is the only way _

_I will soon be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

_These feelings will be gone_

I fall to my knees and put my hand over my left eye he has beaten my tsukuyomi but how can he do that!

I used up way to much of my strength with that move and my opponent has noticed. But I always have an ace up my sleeve. Closing my left eye I start to gather up chakra so I can perform my next move. I start to do the signs but I have to stop since their has been a shadow shuriken thrown at me. Thanks to my eyes I can tell there are two and there is any easy way to get though this. I wait for the right moment to jump in between them, I get though with ease. I am surprised as it is a rigged shuriken!

He pulls the strings and I have a piercing pain in my right leg as one of the blades is lodged in it. Getting up a little I mange to pull it out and in frustration I look at my opponent who is now all blurry. Oww my left side of my head is hurting again. He starts to gloat at me thinking that I am down for the count and he weaves sign for the fireball jutsu. I don't have enough time to counter attack so I need to doge, I jump in the air thinking this was the safe way. I am wrong as he comes at me with his chidori. Flying out of the ceiling to the outside I hit him back with the fireball jutsu. After the smoke clears I see him and his one wing protecting him from the flames, he is a little burnt but not enough to really put him out of the fight. The two of us weave the signs for the fireball jutsu at the same time and execute the jutsu at the same time. I can tell he has more power then I do. I have had enough time to get ready to release the black flames of the amaterasu. My eye is already beginning to bleed before I open it to release the jutsu, this is going to hurt but I need to get rid of theses other flames. Opening my eye the black flames begin to devour the other flames until there is nothing left of our fireball jutsu's.

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All the shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can _

_Does this make me not a man?_

I believe I have gotten to him as he stares at me, he looks like he thinking of doing something. He starts to run thinking he can get away from my black flames. I follow him with my eye, straining to get to him I keep missing and missing. Finally I get the tip of his curse mark wing and take him down. Of course I can't let the flames take him over so I stop them after half of his body has disappeared. I am starting to feel really winded but I have to walk to him and get his eyes this is going to be my victory. I make it over to him and squat down and put out my hand. Once again I have been fooled! I watch as what is left of his body disappears though the cracks of the roof. Oh this pain in my right eye is getting to me...I don't know...What is that? Some kind of rumbling sound...I jump back just in time to see that there is fire coming from below.

I try my best to get out of the way but my right arm ends up getting burned by one of the attacks. What could he be up to with doing something like this. I have a bigger problem though my right eye..my sharingan is now gone and my vision is even worse and the pain is still there! I am close to being totally blind, I only have one good eye left. I look down on him from up above and I tell him that was a nice jutsu he used to deceive me but it takes up to much chakra. He is still cocky as he looks at me and says that he wouldn't have come here if he wasn't prepared. A roll of thunder is heard above our heads and it starts to rain. I know he is out of chakra so what can he possible me planning. I watch as he leaps up and gets on the highest point of one of the walls. He tells me he has an instant jutsu like my amaterasu, I am not to worry though. I mean I...what the! I watch as this lighting dragon comes out of the thunder clouds. This is bad I got to do something and quick. The last thing I see is him wave his arm and tell me to be gone with the thunderclap. This lighting dragon comes start at me all I see is a bright light.

_Shut me off_

_I'm ready_

_Heart stops_

_I stand alone_

_Can't be on my own_

Am I dead..no I am not dead not yet...I can feel myself breathing and I can still move a bit. I hear him say that he has done it. I mange to chock out the words, "Is this what you imagined for my death?" I slowly get to my knees and I push with all I have to stand up and look at him even though both of my eyes have lost their sharingan now. Yet I can still see just enough to know where I am at. He starts to scream at me, and I explain that I have one more ace up my sleeve and that would be the susanoo. I watch as a skeleton comes forward and grows muscles and puts on it's armor. I tell him that if he has anymore hidden jutsu's now is the time to execute them for he is about to loose this battle. I can't really tell what is going on with him. He is grabbing the right side of his shoulder could it be? I hear screams coming from his direction, and I feel something familiar in the air. Yes I know this jutsu it is Orochimaru's eight-headed serpent jutsu.

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_All the shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can _

_Does this make me not a man?_

I walk toward the eight-headed snake with my tried feet and pain stricken body, I have to get rid of this leech for my brother's sake. My susanoo chops off the serpents heads left and right until there is just one left. It lifts it's head back and I can tell that the real evil snake himself is going to show himself. He starts to tell me things that I have no interested in what so ever. I stab him with my susanoo's blade but this is no ordinary blade it is a sealing blade the one he has been looking for all this time. I end up sealing away the last of him and freeing my brother from his heavy burden. This is one of my last duties as the older one, I hope he understand why I have taken that awful power away from him. For I know it will just eat at him and change him into something he is not.

_Am I going to leave this place?_

_What is it I'm running from?_

_Is there nothing more to come?_

_(Am I gonna leave this place?)_

_Is it always black in space?_

_Am I am going to take it's place?_

_Am I going to leave this race?_

_(Am I going to leave this race?)_

_I'm disguised up in this place?_

_What is it that I've become?_

_Is there something more to come?_

_(..More to come)_

Feeling that my victory is finally near is an intoxicating feeling. Having those cold and scared eyes of my younger brother starring back at me makes this worth while. I finally get to say,"Your eyes are mine, I think I will take my time retrieving them." Smiling at him I feel another shot of pain going into my chest making me stumble backwards and it makes me go to my knees. I cough up more of my own blood on to the rocky ground. This hurts so much but I have to push though the pain some how..his eyes will finally be mine. That is my motivation! "My eyes..their my eyes..."

Pushing myself back to my feet I slowly drag myself to my now trembling younger brother who is scared for his life. And as well he should be..he keeps trying to stop me throwing exploding kunai's and even trying to get to me with his sword with no luck. I am invincible with this one last power that I posses and even though I am almost completely blind I want to prove that I have won this battle in the end.

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

As I get closer I soon realize that I have started to remember the past of how much my younger brother truly looked up to me. Always following me around like a little duckling asking me questions and wanting me to hang out with him. And always wanting to play hide and go seek..I wonder if he even remembers all those good times we had together. But there were bad times..about how I never really gave him a second glance when I got older and oh how I cringe at every time I told him, "Sorry Sasuke some other time ok?" If I could go back I would change what I had said and helped him out with whatever he had asked for. But wishing for something like that now...is futile.

_All the shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can _

_Does this make me not a man?_

My dear Sasuke, I truly believe that I have lived my life the way I was suppose to. Having you hate me for most of my life was one of those task that I bought upon myself and I figured I could handle it. In the end I think it has only hurt me knowing that even though I am about to die here you will never really truly know how much I love you. You will never know the truth of why I did what I did for you and only for you. Because to me my little Sasuke...you are more precious then the Leaf village itself, maybe even more precious then my own life...

_Now I see the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

Slowly I stretch out my arm and put up my hand to take those eyes, as the now scared Sasuke trembles against one of the broken walls. It would be nice to give him a hug but all I can truly muster in my weaken state is one last forehead poke. My signature way of always showing that I really truly cared for you. I will say a new statement to you though in the midst of this. "Sorry Sasuke..but this is it." I give him one last final smile.

It is finally coming to me letting my fingers slide off of Sasuke's face I start to loose my balance. I fall forward hitting my head hard on the rock wall then falling to my knees all my strength has finally drained out. I fall over onto my back and I can see up into the dark sky and I wonder if anything I had done or said to him even got to him.

_All the shit I seem to take_

_All alone I seem to break_

_I have lived the best I can _

_Does this make me not a man?_

I feel something wet on my face could it be tears...no not tears but rain. I wish it was tears, but I doubt that Sasuke will shed a tear for me. As my life slowly pulls out from me my last thing I see is the dark rain clouds above me and the last thing I feel is rain. I have one last thought...no rather it is a hope and a dream that Sasuke will grow up to be better then me and become some one that I can be truly proud of. I leave the Uchiha name in his hands now...and please know this my dear little Sasuke...I truly love you.

* * *

A/N: **Bad or good? **

**We had to write about a tragedy and being a Itachi fan girl that I am this made the most sense for me to write about. It was a sad moment to read and watch one my all time favorite characters die. **

**Itachi will always be loved!**

**Thanks for reading, please comment or review  
**


End file.
